Antimicrobial or antibiotic treatment is a well-accepted therapy for fighting microbial infections that takes advantage of the existence of biological processes that are unique to bacteria or fungi that can be safely inhibited to the detriment of the bacteria, without producing undesired or harmful side effects in the individual receiving such therapy. However, due at least in part to the continual evolution of microbial resistance to the available classes of antibiotics, and in part to the recent slowdown in the introduction of novel antimicrobials to market, there exists a need for the development of screening assays that target previously unexploited biochemical systems in microbes. In particular, there exists the need for the identification of new bacterial targets for use in drug discover programs designed to identify agents having potential use as anti-infective agents with novel modes of actions.